What She Wants
by Misha
Summary: What Serena wanted, she got. Even if it belonged to Blair first.


What She Wants  
By Misha

Disclaimer- I so don't own _Gossip Girl,_ though it'd be awesome if I did. However, it all belongs to people with more money than me and I'm not making any money off this, so please don't sue me.

Author's Notes- This is a _Gossip Girl_ fanfic, because it's my new addiction. This is a piece about Blair and Serena's relationship that I started midway through the season, around "A Thin Line Between Chuck and Nate". It's not particularly flattering to Serena, but this was how I saw the relationship at that point, though I've since changed my opinion. Enjoy!

Pairing- Serena/Nate, Blair/Nate, Blair/Chuck, Serena/Dan, Blair/Dan, Serena/Chuck.

Summery- What Serena wanted, she got. Even if it belonged to Blair first.

Rating- PG-14

Spoilers- Up to "A Thin Line Between Chuck and Nate".

* * *

Serena had a habit of taking what Blair had/wanted.

As children, Serena got the starring roles in school plays and was always the star, no matter how much Blair wanted to be.

If Blair had a toy that Serena wanted and didn't have, Serena convinced Blair to give it to her. If that didn't work, she'd take it.

It wasn't done to be malicious, Serena just went after what she wanted and she always seemed to want what Blair had.

* * *

  
There really was once a time when it was Blair that Nate looked at first, not Serena, a time when she was all he saw.

But Blair tried so hard to be the good girl and Serena let herself be free and Nate... Nate was never that good at being either good or free, but he knew which he'd rather be.

So, his eyes wandered to Serena and he slipped... She didn't plan on taking him, because he was Blair's. But that had never stopped her before and didn't stop her this time.

It was just too easy.

* * *

  
Blair forgave Serena for sleeping with Nate, for twisting things in a way so that they'd never be the same again and they went back to being besties.

Serena had Dan and Blair... She let go of Nate forever, took back her throne and decided Chuck Bass might be boyfriend material after all.

Or at least, until the night Serena and Dan had a fight and Blair showed up at the Bass/Van Der Woodsen apartment to find her bestie and boyfriend in bed.

Once again, Serena had to have what was Blair's.

* * *

  
Blair wasn't sure she ever loved Chuck, so she forgave Serena.

She even forgave Chuck, because she didn't want to be alone. But it was never the same after that and she didn't trust either of them.

She slept with Chuck, but never considered him "hers" again, she just didn't want to be alone. Same, Serena was still her constant companion, but it was different.

Blair was just waiting to let go. Graduation came and Blair headed off to Yale, ready for a world that Serena couldn't take away from her.

* * *

  
Blair dated at Yale, but no one serious.

Every time it started to get serious, Serena talked about visiting and Blair broke up with whatever guy she was with, not ready to take the risk.

She was sick of losing to Serena, not she really cared about any of them for it to be a loss. She had loved Nate and had counted on Chuck and Serena had taken them and she wasn't ready to do that again.

To care and to lose hurt and with Serena, losing was inevitable.

* * *

  
She ran into Dan Humphrey in Paris.

It had been years since she'd seen him, years since he faded out of her orbit. They met randomly and...

Six months later they went back to New York engaged. Blair was secretly terrified.

She loved Dan, like she'd never loved Nate or Chuck, but in the back of her mind she was sure she was about to lose him and this time it wouldn't even be stealing.

After all Dan had been Serena's first.

* * *

  
Serena tried, she saw Dan again and she wanted him back, despite all the years.

But... This time, it didn't happen.

He didn't want her. Once he'd thought he'd loved her, but really he'd loved the fantasy. The reality of Serena was less appealing and there was nothing left there, certainly nothing worth losing Blair over.

Blair was real. She was it.

Dan told her about Serena's attempt at seduction and she wasn't surprised, she was just grateful because she now knew she never had to worry.

All her life, Serena had been taking everything Blair had, but this time she couldn't. This time Blair had finally won.

- Fin


End file.
